Your Love is Like Bad Medicine
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Charlie knows it's wrong, but her love is like bad medicine. Charlie/Tonks pairing.


**A/N: **Kinda songfic to Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi. It's a Charlie/Tonks pairing which I decided on doing, even though Ronks is my OTP. Very OOC on Tonks's behalf, but either way I hope it's an interesting perspective. The song made me think of Charlie so I wrote it. Well, everything makes me think of Charlie but... enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>First you need <em>  
><em>(That's what you get for falling in love) <em>  
><em>Then you bleed <em>  
><em>(You get a little but it's never enough) <em>  
><em>On your knees <em>  
><em>(That's what you get for falling in love )<em>  
><em>And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug <em>

_Your love is like bad medicine _  
><em>Bad medicine is what I need <em>  
><em>Shake it up, just like bad medicine <em>  
><em>There ain't no doctor that can <em>  
><em>Cure my disease <em>

**~ Bad Medicine, Bon Jovi**

* * *

><p>It wasn't normal for a girl to make him feel this way. So attached, so desirous, so... he wasn't even sure. But he was sure of three things.<p>

1. He had fallen in love with her.

2. 'Her' was his best friend.

3. She was married to Remus Lupin.

He was in love with his best friend, who was a married woman. And that made it so, _so_ wrong.

What was even more wrong was that she used him. Friends with benefits, she liked to call it. It wasn't different to how they were as teens. They were each other's first kiss. First shag. Hell, they were even each other's first loves. But there was never any attachment, and he knew it.

But now that Dora (as he and he alone was allowed to call her) was married, it should have ended. No more friends with benefits. But Dora didn't see it that way.

Her kiss felt like a drug. And he was addicted. It made him forget about how wrong it was, how he shouldn't let her use him...

But honestly, Charlie didn't care. He could kid himself that he was hers, this way. Maybe there was a time when she could have been hers, but he blew it.

* * *

><p><em>"Romania," Dora echoed, looking incredulous. "That's... wow, Charlie."<em>

_"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "And you, an Auror."_

_"We're going to be so far away from each other," she said, dark eyes glistening with tears._

_In hindsight, Charlie should have turned down the job in Romania, kissed her then and there in the field near the Burrow, told her that he had liked her since first year, and that whenever they kissed or shagged, he imagined that it was real. That she loved him like he loved her._

* * *

><p>But she loved Remus. Now, he wasn't the only one who called her Dora.<p>

He should have let go, he told himself. Dora didn't love him. Dora loved Remus. But part of Charlie knew that Dora _did_ love him. Just not in the way she loved Remus.

He knew that she loved how his hands would roughly course down her back, fingernails digging into her skin and making her gasp. He knew that she loved how he could touch her and please her. He knew that she loved how his kisses could make her forget everything.

But she didn't love _him_. She lusted after him, and always had.

She was cheating on her husband with her best friend. Charlie knew it, but when they fucked - making love was too much of a tender word for it - he found that all his worries and guilt faded away.

He may have loved her, but she was bad news. She was cheating on the man she loved, for godsakes! What could have driven her to do such a thing? Did she feel the burning lust that he felt? Did she find that when around him, she didn't care for anything else?

Ha, right. Charlie knew in his heart of hearts that this was wishful thinking. Dora had just never grown out of her teenage antics. She always was a bit of a rebel. But this was... this was so wrong that words couldn't describe it.

But he gave into all her requests. All her wishes. Her love was bad medicine, but he needed it.

And when they fucked, did he have regrets? No.

* * *

><p>But afterwards, yes. He felt so horribly guilty that he wanted to die. Especially after she told him that she was pregnant...<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was born with a shock of red hair and clear blue eyes. The spitting image of Charlie. It only lasted a few minutes, before his hair turned blue and eyes green. Thank god he inherited Dora's abilities.<p>

* * *

><p>At least Remus was happy. And Dora seemed to be, too. They had their short-lived happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>He never got over her. Or the mistake they made. How their friendship was destroyed by lust, how he was the father of her child...<p>

* * *

><p>Living the rest of his life alone was too good for him. He deserved to be dead. He should have died, instead of Dora and Remus. All because of the bad medicine he was certain he needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not sure how I feel about this one. Please review.


End file.
